Proto-Paragangians
This term refers to all races of people who evolved from the same "Adam" so to speak on the planet Terran 8. most often it refers to Spacers from the time they destroyed the surface of Terran 8 to the time the Prophet Paragan lead them to their new planet and gave them black skin. Other related races such as Ancients and Rhoisoans also sometimes get lumped into this category. Technically Rhoisoans and Moonlight Oasis people would not be Proto-Paragangian but would be of Proto-Paragangian ancestery. HIstory of Proto-Paragangians: The Planet Terran 8 was created and populated in like manor to the Earth. Because of the Dream Stone which was inheirant in the planet they developed a culture based arround shared dreaming. Because of this the practice of writing in this culture was only practiced only by the intellectual elite for religious and historical purposes. A very advanced technology was developed, and there was a gradual cultural seperation between two groups, called the Hill People and the Shore People . The technology which became Paragangian Ship Communities was used by the shore people to create communities under the ocean and by the Hill people to travel into space and explore other worlds. In due time, the abuse of this technology by the Hill people caused the ablitteration of the planetary surface, except for the ansestral homeland of the Shore people which they were able to preserve through the destruction. the majority of the the shore people were already living in the undersea communities by that point. those who survived became the Ancients. Shae was a prophet who warned of this comming destruction, Zenneth brought the coloney of D'zeron shortly after the destruction the Hill people took refuge in their spacefarring Ship Communities, built more to accomodate all the refugees, and sought other planets to settle. They left colonies on several planets near Terran 8, and settled for a time at Rhoisoh. Durring this time one group of them engaged in genetic manipulations which produced shape shifting, telepathy, and many undesirable side effects. Those who wanted to persue this course of research were abandoned on the planet. They did not have the technology for space travel or communication so they were isolated there. The others in the ship communities spent several generations crossing the galaxy, planting occassional colonies and jump gates, breeding for Navigation skills, which meant incidentally breeding for the ability to anticipate the future. They were eventually were lead by the prophet Paragan especially skilled navigator who was very spiritual to a new planet. It was a young terran planet, begaining to develop a full Terran ecology and also had the right geological make up for a dream feild like Terran 8. They were given by God this planet with the agreement that they would repent of their excessive technology and carefully nurture the life of the planetary surface. Thus Paragangia was created. Because of the harsh radiation of the sun of the planet Paragangia, all people in the empire of Paragan were gifted with a genetically passed balck skin which would enable them to live safely on the planet's surface. Even the Spacers who remained in the ship communities --the Jenzars and Harridaens --received this genetic alteration, as a sign of their alliegance to the empire and to Paragan.- The people of Paragangia did not, however, live up to the agreement to nurture the planetary surface, Paragangia became a dead planet and eventually imploded. That event is the Shattering Sen'tran and Shae work together to initiate the Gathering, which refers to a reuniting of all people of Proto-Paragangian ancestry. Category:Races Category:Backstories